1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reinforced flexible printed circuit boards, and particularly to a reinforced flexible printed circuit board for connecting electrical circuits.
2. General Background
Quite a few electronic appliances such as liquid crystal display monitors need a flexible printed circuit board to connect a variety of electronic circuits together. FIG. 7 shows a conventional flexible printed circuit board 10. The flexible printed circuit board 10 includes a conductive portion 11 and a connection portion 12. The conductive portion 11 includes a first metallic wire layer 13 having a plurality of conductive metallic wires, and two first insulation layers 14. The connection portion 12 includes a second metallic wire layer 16 having a plurality of conductive metallic wires, two second insulation layers 17, and a reinforcement board 19. The metallic wires of the first metallic wire layer 13 are completely covered by the first insulation layers 14, and each of the metallic wires of the first metallic wire layer 13 is completely separate from the others. The metallic wires of the second metallic wire layer 16 are partly covered by the second insulation layers 17, and each of the metallic wires of the second metallic wire layer 16 is completely separate from the others. Ends of the metallic wires of the second metallic wire layer 16 are exposed. The metallic wires of the second metallic wire layer 16 are electrically connected with and correspond with the metallic wires of the first metallic wire layer 13. The reinforcement board 19 is attached to one of the second insulation layers 17; therefore the rigidity of the connection portion 12 is improved. However, when the flexible printed circuit board 10 is manually connected to a mating connector (not shown) of electric circuits of an associated appliance on an assembly line, the flexible printed circuit board 10 may be easily misaligned with the connector. When this happens, the flexible printed circuit board 10 may be Disconnected, or delays in assembly may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for a reinforced flexible printed circuit board that can be readily connected with other connectors.